Get it Together
by writingalone
Summary: Will fires Mac for a week. Mac enjoys her time off so much she resigns for the following week. Campy fluff (pun intended)


Here is my story from the prompt "Will fires Mac." I am not the  
best writer, but at least I got some words down on paper.

-

It had been a slow news month, and the staff was growing restless.  
Unfortunately for Will, the downtime gave Mac plenty of time to hound him about  
the voicemail message. He swore that she asked no less than five times a day.  
His responses varied from laughing at her, rolling his eyes, and pretending to  
give it thought before answering "no" in a flippant manner. But, if he was  
honest with himself, she was wearing him down and he found her badgering  
endearing. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to reconcile, but he couldn't  
bring himself to say the words in the office. He also didn't think two days over  
a weekend would be enough to hash things out before returning to a normal work  
environment. Frustration with himself started to grow within, and he was  
becoming more withdrawn as the weeks passed. So, at the end of this particularly  
slow news week, he cracked and took it out his emotions on his team.

"Everyone in the conference room," he boomed after Friday night's show. It had  
been a long time since the team had heard that tone from Will. They shuffled in  
and took their seats. Will started in on them. "You know what? Sometimes I feel  
like I am dealing with a damn high school journalism class. All of this  
who-loves-who drama and who-kissed-who bullshit is affecting your performance  
and quite frankly bordering on a hostile work environment. For one fucking day I  
would like to report the news without being asked who I am dating or sleeping  
with or hearing about your relationship dramas. What's worse, is that the local  
high school's newspaper has been putting out better stories than you have…and if  
you think for one second your job is safe because Mac…"

"WILLIAM!", Mac shouted, then lowered her tone. "Give them a break. It has been  
a slow news month. There are only so many stories we can report on the financial  
crisis and the gridlock on Congress. When there is no movement by either party,  
it is hard to report ground-breaking investigative stories," she said  
restlessly.

"You hear that? You have even convinced your EP that there is no news out there.  
I hate to break it to you Mac, but there is a huge story out there, that because  
of your lack of leadership, we have not given nearly enough attention. Don't you  
think that the lack of movement by the parties IS one of the biggest stories  
since the 112th Congress was elected? Are you really going to stand in here and  
defend your team, whose most interesting story proposal this month was Neal's  
Bigfoot pitch? Damnit Mac, get these guys in line or I am going to have to find  
an EP who can."

"Billy! Your office, NOW!", she shouted. Her team looked shell shocked after his  
outburst, and his face was bright red.

"No, Mac. They need to hear this. Get your asses in gear and come back in here  
Monday with some real stories, some real leads, and some new contacts. I'm not  
going to sit up at that desk and report these fluff stories one more night.  
Hell, I'd rather throw to clipped packages than run the stories you are calling  
news. Now go home. If you aren't up for the challenge, and want to remain a  
lazy, mediocre journalist, I will gladly write you a glowing recommendation for  
TMZ or Fox news. Mac, the same goes for you. Spend a little more time being a  
journalist and a little less time chasing after me to find out what a fucking  
voicemail message from over six months ago said. No go home. I don't want to  
speak to any of you until Monday's 11:00am rundown. Don't call, don't text,  
don't email." Will turned and stormed out of the room, throwing his hands up in  
the air.

He didn't make it very far. Mac joined him in his office, slamming the door.  
"Jesus Christ, Will. When I said give them a pep talk, I didn't mean go Glenn  
Beck on their asses."

Will took a deep breaths and wiped his face with his hands. "Do you think it  
worked?"

"That's it? That's all you have to say about attacking everyone's personal life,  
including mine! What the hell has been wrong with you lately, Billy? You have  
been more introverted and outwardly frustrated than I have seen you since my  
first few weeks back."

"I am not sorry for what I said," he replied to her with a stern voice and  
serious face.

"I'm sorry, Will. It has probably been my pestering of you. I'll just leave you  
alone," she said quietly, preparing to exit.

"Mac, wait," he said, gently grabbing her arm.

"You didn't let me finish. I am not sorry for what I said. These kids need to  
learn to swim on their own. They rely on you too much. You are exhausted. You  
haven't taken a vacation since you started here."

"Will, they are learning. They just need a little…"

"NO, Mac!" he said loudly. "They don't need you every second of every day. You  
are the EP. Part of the perks of that job is that you get to take a vacation."

"You know I don't like taking off work…especially when I have no one to go on  
vacation with," she added sadly.

"Mac, I don't like it much either, but I do it."

She laughed at him. "Hypocrite. You haven't taken a vacation since St. Lucia,  
which the network forced you to do, unless you are counting your hospital visit  
as a visit to a spa."

"I did get sponge baths," he retorted.

"Moron."

They were at a stalemate. Just then, Maggie came and knocked on the door. "Mac,  
I have a questions for…"

"DAMNIT MAGGIE! Did you not just hear what I said? NO MORE RELYING ON MAC FOR  
EVERYTHING. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"But, I, but, I'm sorry."

"You know what Maggie? Hold on one minute. I need a witness. Mac, you're fired.  
Go spread that rumor, Maggie. GO!"

"Wait. Hold on just a minute. Did you just fire me in front of one of our  
associate producers?"

"Yup. You heard me. Mackenzie, you are fired for one week. You can come back  
next week," he said, proud of himself.

"I can't believe you. You are not firing me."

"Yes, I am. Mac, listen to me. You are burned out. You need a vacation. I know  
you won't take one unless I ban you from working here. Plus, this will give  
these kids a chance to prove themselves to me. You know, tough love and all  
that."

"Are you just getting rid of me because I keep asking about the voicemail? I  
promise to stop, Billy, I swear. We can go back to how we were before you were  
in the hospital. Most trusted partners and friends," Mac begged.

Will got closer to her. "Mac, that's not why. Are you telling me that a week  
away from this place does not sound nice? You used to love getting away for long  
weekends before."

She looked at the floor, steeling herself not to cry. "Yes, before. When you  
were with me."

His resolve was weakening. "Mac…" It came out of his mouth breathy. She looked  
up at him with her big brown eyes, wiping her eyes before any tears could fall.

She steadied herself. "Ok, boss. I'm fired. I'll see you in a week." He watched  
as she gathered up her things. When she got to the door, she turned back to look  
at him, as if she was memorizing his face. She gave a faint smile and continued  
out.

Before she made it to the elevator, she heard him call out for her.  
She turned and looked at him.

"I'll miss having you in my ear."

She gave him a head nod, pleading for the elevator to come before she completely  
lost it.

"Fuck it. Mac, I'll miss more than that. I'll miss having you around, annoying  
me to no end. But I'm doing this for you and the staff."

The elevator came and she stepped between the doors. "I'll miss you too, Will.  
But hey, it is only for a week, right?"

He couldn't help himself. He knew she was masking all of her pain and trying to  
pretend like she wasn't hurt by this. "Right, just one week. It's not like I  
won't be calling you at 3am to tell you how incompetent our staff and the  
government is." He winked at her, and she returned a faint smile.

As the elevator descended, Mackenzie wondered how the hell she was going to  
manage a week without seeing his face. Little did she know, Will was standing  
with his back against the wall wondering the exact same thing.

Will was absolutely unbearable by Wednesday. He was yelling at the staff, Maggie  
in particular. How the hell had she become an associate producer when she  
couldn't even string together a coherent argument? He knew Mac had a soft spot  
for her, but at some point she was going to have to go. Jim was frustrated as  
hell with Will; he wasn't listening to a word he said and refused to tap his pen  
to acknowledge if he heard him. During a commercial break, Will warned him that  
the pen thing was Mac's, and if he asked him to do it again, he would go on a  
tirade in support of Backman's most recent comments on Benghazi while on the  
air. Jim handed over his headset to Neal at that point, who he knew Will had a  
soft spot for. Must be the accent.

"Will, just two more segments," he said calmly into the headset. "What the hell?  
The senior EP just quit on me?"

"He did not quit, Will, he just needed a break. 30 seconds. You've got this. I  
am on the other end if you need me." Neal didn't speak the rest of the  
broadcast.

Will came bellowing out of the studio asking anyone if they had heard from  
Mackenzie. Apparently, he hadn't heard from her since he fired her. Whenever he  
called, he got a voicemail message saying she was unavailable and to contact her  
Senior EP at 202-555-5555. She had her voicemail message capability turned off  
so Will couldn't even leave a message. All of his emails bounced back and he  
didn't know if she had received any of his 100+ texts.

"Jim!", Will shouted. "Do you know where she is? I know she would have told you  
in case of an emergency."

"After treating me like shit for three days, you think I am going to tell you?"

"I know you are, because I know Mackenzie. I bet she told you that if I came up  
to you and asked, you had permission to give me the information," he said with a  
smug look on his face.

"Fine. She said if you asked to tell you she is in upstate New York  
decompressing and relaxing. She also said she would have limited access to cell  
phone service and emails."

"It's not like upstate New York doesn't have cell towers, Jim. Where the fuck in  
upstate New York is she?" he asked frustrated.

"That's all I know," he replied.

"NO IT'S NOT!," Will shouted. "Now give me the fucking address, Jim, or I swear,  
I will send you to cover Palin's run for the Republican primary."  
Jim shuffled his feet, then said quietly, "there isn't exactly an address. She  
is somewhere in a remote location in the woods camping."

"WHAT? Our Mackenzie is out in the middle of nowhere alone? Do you know how much  
can go wrong? She has probably lit herself on fire, froze to death, or is  
starving."

"Will. Calm down. She knows what she is doing. Think about it. Three years as a  
war correspondence living in tents and caves. She is a lot stronger than you  
think."

Will rubbed his face. "Okay, you're right. I need to calm down. Have you heard  
from her?"

"Yes."

"That's it? Yes? No details? I have tried everything to get ahold of her and  
nothing."

"Can you blame her? She has begging you for months to tell her how you feel, and  
then you go and fire her."

"Good argument. How long is she up there?"

"I don't know. Right now she is thinking she might take another week off.  
Apparently she is enjoying being away from the City."

"You've got to be kidding me. I have to go another 7 broadcasts without her?"

"Trust me, I am not happy about it either. This hasn't exactly been a walk in  
the park for me either."

"I don't do well with change."

"I can tell. I know I have been an absolute dick this week, but you really have  
stepped up. You have put together great shows."

"Thanks, I think. Do you have anything else? I really need a drink after  
tonight."

"Yes, sorry about that." Will reached for his wallet and handed over a wad of  
$20s. "Dinner and drinks on me tonight. Try to order something better than tuna  
jerky? Tell the staff they are starting to swim, albeit with floaties."

"Will do. Try not to worry about her. She is strong and knows what she is doing  
out there Will, trust me."

Mackenzie heard a loud rumble and looked at her phone. It was almost 2 in the  
morning! What would the park ranger be doing outside her cabin that late?

"Mackenzie!", he heard a familiar voice yelling. "Mackenzie, get out here!"

Mackenzie gave a sigh of relief that there was not an emergency. No, it was just  
her idiot ex-boyfriend and anchor yelling in the woods in the middle of the  
night.

"Will, you shut up! Are you stupid or something? I don't want to have to deal  
with your body after a bear eats you. Get in here!", she whispered harshly from  
the door of her rugged cabin.

Will stormed into the cabin and threw his keys down on some piece of wooden  
furniture. At least he thought it was furniture.

"Hi, Mac, it's good to see you too."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You bought a 1968 corvette? I am gone for one  
week and you are making a shameless plea to become the Jay Leno of anchors  
again," she half screamed, have muttered.

"Jesus, Mac! You weren't just gone for a week…" Mac cut him off and continued to  
talk, this time a bit more playful.

"Or is the car the beginning of your midlife crisis? Though you are a bit too  
old for that these days.."

"Mac, stop talking. One, nothing is wrong with me. Two, there are no bears out  
here. Three, stop insulting Jay Leno. And Four, the midlife crisis was dating  
the cheerleader from the New York Jets."

"Well, at least you finally admitted it," she grumbled, relieved to hear him  
fessing up to the ridiculousness of the line-up of women he had paraded through  
the newsroom to make her jealous.

"I'll have you know that the neurologist…"

"As much as I'd like to re-live those fascinating months of my life, I'm tired.  
What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to bring you back to the show."

"I see that Charlie must have passed along my message. I'll have you know that I  
have enjoyed my one week termination so much that I have decided to resign for  
the next," she said proudly.

"Enjoying yourself? Are you kidding me? You are living in a wooden box with no  
working electricity and barely any cell service! This is a far cry from our  
1,000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and feather down comforter. We are  
fighting by candlelight for goodness sakes."

"It's a kerosene lantern. And I'll have you know my Northface sleeping bag is  
quite warm and comfortable. I can survive up to 30 degrees below zero in there.  
" Mac lowered her head a voice a bit. "It reminds me of the mornings I would  
wake up sweating from your human-heater body in the middle of the night. Sure  
beats waking up in satin sheets alone, Will."

Will stared back at her with a lost look on his face, remembering those same  
nights. He was startled back into reality by her shrill voice, the one she used  
only for fake optimistic speeches.

"Great, good then. You've seen that I am alive and well. Now on your way."

"For fuck's sake Mac! I drove all the way to upstate New York without the  
slightest clue how to find you. I paid off two camping store supply clerks and  
one waitress and you think I DIDN"T want to find you? You think I'm going to  
just leave you here for another week?"

Mac raised her voice one final octave and her entire body turned bright red. "I  
AM FINE. I CAN SURVIVE ON MY OWN, YOU ASS."

"Mac if we don't stop screaming at each other soon, the park ranger will come  
back trying to figure out what the hell is going on in here."

"No he won't Billy, he's miles away…he will never hear us. You know what they  
say, if a tree falls in the forest and the park ranger can't hear it…well, it's  
really bad," she trailed off.

Will walked further into the room and plopped down into one of the chairs. He  
stared at the lantern. He could tell Mac was about to start in on him again, as  
she placed a chair directly in front of him.

"Will, I'm tired. Either go home, find a hotel, or tell me why you are really  
here."

"I already told you, I need you for the show."

"That's bullshit. Drop the Act, Billy. Why. .Here?"

"I got used to seeing you at least five days a week and talking to you everyday  
for the last three years, okay? Happy now?"

Mac gave him a nervous smile. "So you missed me?"

"What do you think? I am trapped in the middle of nowhere."

"And you sound thrilled about that Will. Sounds like you'd rather be eaten by a  
bear than be here." Mac headed over to her sleeping bag and climbed back in. "I  
am going back to sleep."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, looking around, noticing there was only  
one bed and one sleeping bag.

"You can either drive to the nearest hotel, sleep in your midlife crisis, or on  
the floor. I don't care. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

Will kicked off his shoes and laid down on the ground of the cabin. She could  
hear him huff and puff and he squirmed on the hardwood floor.

Will couldn't seem to get comfortable. "When did your idea of a fun weekend away  
expand to include woodsy cabins and sleeping bags? Last time we went away  
together, you thought the mattress at the Ritz Carlton was a little too lumpy?!"

"Will, I didn't find the bed at the Ritz lumpy. I found the fact that it was a  
giant mammoth of a king bed disturbing. You were nearly three feet away from me  
the whole night" she said sadly.

"We weren't touching each other for maybe an hour that entire weekend! What are  
you talking about?" he asked exasperated.

There was a long pause before she spoke again. "That weekend, I tried to tell  
talk to you about how I was nervous, but you made it impossible for me to tell  
you the facts. Every time I tried to talk to you about my feelings you would  
tell me to "shush" and then kiss me silly."

Will was quiet for a minute then blew up. "Because of ONE weekend you decided no  
more luxurious hotels and only wooden floors and beds?"

"You are impossible. If I tell you why I chose this particular location will you  
stop asking so many damn questions? It is 3 in the morning!"

I don't know...will you learn how to send a fucking email?!

"THAT's ONE OF THE REASONS I CAME HERE. NO EMAIL

"Bullshit. You emailed Charlie and Jim."

"Jesus. I promised them I would check in. Charlie is like my uncle and Jim is my  
little brother. I emailed them when I went into town one night to buy more  
supplies. "

"And what exactly am I to you these days Mac?"

"Fish bait if you don't shut up. Goodnight Will."

Good night Mac" he whispered, because he knew better than to keep her from her  
sleep. She was an ornry little thing when sleep-deprived.

Ten minutes passed. "Will, are you still awake?"

"OF course I'm still awake. I'm fifty two years old and lying on a wood floor  
and freezing my ass off. Do you really think I can sleep like this?" he asked.

"Stop wining. I spent years sleeping on rocks, dirt and gravel without blankets.  
Though I guess the soldiers kept me warm at night. Huddled together in a cave."

"Is that supposed to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Liar. Jealousy is not becoming of a 52 year old man curled up in a ball on the  
floor in the woods. If you ask nicely I will share my five-star cabin bed."

He sat up and looked at Mac's bed and sleeping bag. He could only see her face  
sticking out of the top. "How am I supposed to fit on that bed or get anywhere  
near you with you in that thing Mac? I am six foot three."

"Idiot. You really should have thought this through better. You can join me up  
here on my luxurious air mattress and be a little more comfortable. What were  
you thinking?" she asked as she saw him readily hop up at the invite to join  
her.

"I was thinking that you were out here bored and just trying to prove a point.  
Now scoot over and go to sleep."

"You know I like camping! Sometimes it is nice to just enjoy the quiet away from  
city lights. Reminds me a bit of Afghanistan. Do you know how many stars you can  
see at night out here?

"I'm sure a hell of a lot if you're toking up on Neal's marijuana first"

"I went to Sara Lawrence. It was more common than alcohol," she responded  
defensively.

"I really should have gone to Sarah Lawrence," he mumbled.

"It's a girl's school," Will.

"Go to sleep, Mackenzie," he said, still lying on his back. He sounded so down  
and tired.

Will rolled on his side and pulled her close to him. She spun slowly and raised  
an eyebrow?

"What, I'm cold?" he responded.

She rolled back over with a small smile on her face, reveling in the feeling of  
being so close to him again. "Goodnight William. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Mac swore she had only been asleep for an hour or so before she could feel Will  
shivering against her. She felt terrible, even though he was the moron who  
showed up in the middle of the night with nothing. She turned her head, and even  
though he was shivering, he looked peaceful—tired, but peaceful. She hated to  
wake him up, but she knew he would get more rest and be less tense if he warmed  
up. He would always be the end all for her.

She moved her fingers delicately through his hair, waking him up in the most  
soothing manner possible. "Billy? Wake up, you're freezing."

"Mmm…that feels good. Go back to sleep, honey, we don't have to wake up early  
today." Mac was shocked at his term of endearment, but knew he was just  
half-asleep and confused

"Come on Billy, wake up for just a minute. You are shivering."

Will's eyes opened this time and he was reminded a bit more of his surroundings  
and realized just how cold he was. He looked at her without a clue as to what to  
do to make the situation any better.

"Just help me unzip this sleeping bag. We can turn it into a blanket and both  
fit under it," she instructed quietly as she scurried out from inside her cocoon  
of warmth.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold," he responded quietly.

"Trust me, I would continue to let you suffer if I thought it would be at my  
expense. Now come on, pull this half over you and go back to sleep."

Will obliged and soon they were both under her unzipped sleeping bag. It felt  
so nice, but he didn't exactly fit.

"Mac, you might as well take the entire thing. I'm not covered all the way  
anyway."

Mac pushed him onto his back and crawled into her spot, tangling her legs around  
his, wrapping her arms through his, and playing her head against his chest. She  
pulled the sleeping bag with her so they were both fully covered.

"Better?" she asked tiredly, or maybe just out of pure relaxation of being back  
in his arms.

Will didn't respond, but instead wiped her hair off her face and adjusted  
himself a bit so it would be just right. He gave her thigh a quick squeeze.  
"This better not be how you slept with the troops," he quipped quietly as he  
drifted off to sleep. He felt her smile on her lips, or was that a kiss? He  
couldn't tell, but whatever it was, he was content.

***

Mac wanted to pretend to sleep forever, but unfortunately, her bladder wouldn't  
let her. She slinked out of bed, untwining herself from Will. He barely moved;  
the only sign he noticed she had gotten up was the reach of his arm to pull her  
back onto him after she had moved. It was about 9:00am. Mac decided she could  
either start her day in the wilderness or climb back into bed with Will. If she  
crawled back into bed, it would be giving him some power over her. If she went  
outside, she would only be thinking of what it is like to be in his arms again.  
She decided on a compromise—she grabbed her book and got back into bed, propping  
herself on the pillows. Will must have felt the shift in the bed because he  
unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his head close to  
her hip. Life couldn't be any more perfect for her at this very moment. Too bad  
it was going to be short lived.  
Mac read The Hunger Games for about an hour before Will started to become  
restless and wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head," Mac said cheerfully.

Will took in his surroundings, noticing he was really, really close to Mac.  
"Morning. Uh, sorry about that. I must have been cold," he said as he blushed.

Mac gave him a weak smile and directed him towards the bathroom. She set down  
her book and began to get dressed while he was in the restroom. He came out just  
in time to see her stark clad in her underwear. He coughed to let her know he  
had entered the room.

"Will, the entire newsroom saw you in your boxer shorts. You don't have to hide  
in the corner because I am in mine."

"Yes, because a woman in her underwear is the same as a man in boxer shorts."

Mac shrugged her shoulders and continued to get dressed. She put on a pair of  
army issued cargo pants and a tshirt.

"Playing this wilderness thing to the fullest, Mac? Were they all out of hunting  
gear at the store?"

"I happen to like my outfit. It is very comfortable and practical for hiking and  
I don't have to worry about the pants ripping or my feet getting wet. Who are  
you to talk, anyway? You are in jeans, a button down, a sweater and loafers?"

"Point made. So, are you ready to head home now that it is daylight?"

"Are we really back to this? I told you I am staying for another week. I happen  
to enjoy my time reading, hiking and being out on the water."

"Water? What water? You aren't talking about that pond I see out the window, are  
you? That is most like a runoff cest pool."

"I didn't say you have to enjoy it. Feel free to go home to the concrete  
jungle."

"Very funny. You do remember I grew up in farmland, don't you?"

"You sure aren't acting like it, city boy. You really should try to relax a bit  
more. You seem very tense and tired. It is very peaceful in the middle of the  
water watching the clouds go by."

"While stoned?"

Mac smirked. "I'm on vacation."

"Our definitions of vacation are vastly different. I don't even see any scotch  
in here!"

"Had I known I was having company, I would a fully stocked cabin. For now,  
you'll have to deal with instant coffee and red wine."

"You've got to be kidding me. Where is the nearest starbucks?"

"Probably about 30 miles from here. You can pick one up on your way back."

"And wine?"

"You can pick that up at the corner store up the road. Want a glass now?"

"Before breakfast? Plus just a second ago you were encouraging me to leave!"

Mac contemplated his statement. She had been giving him quite a few outs to head  
home and he hadn't taken any of them yet. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to stay.

"You don't have to leave. At least stay for coffee."

"I can do that. Then maybe I will run up to the corner store to buy some  
essentials."

Mac nodded her head and smiled. "Sounds like a good rundown to me. Who knows?  
After you put on some wilderness clothes you might turn into Al Bundy."

"Al Bundy is a character from Married with Children. Paul Bunyon chops woods and  
has an ox."

"Good to know. I'll go light the fire to start heating up the water for our  
coffee."

"Why don't you just keep reading your book and I will bring us back two coffees  
from the store? Saves you having to light a fire."

"Works for me. I am going to head down to the dock for a bit. Take your time,  
Paul Bundy."

"Bunyon."

"Whatever."

***  
Mac heard Will's corvette come to rest and then the stomping of his feat down  
the path to the lake. She looked up and saw one of the funniest sights she had  
seen in a long time. There stood Will, in pants that barely went past his knees  
and some goulashes.

"Don't," he ordered.

She didn't listen. She picked up her blackberry and took a picture. "I wonder  
how much Page Six will pay for this?"

"I can only imagine what the headline would be. Here's your coffee, and I picked  
up some poptarts. It's all I could find."

"Thanks," she replied, patting the spot on the dock next to her.  
She took in the sunlight reflecting off the lake and nudged Will's body.

"Tell me this doesn't beat breakfast in bed?"

"Hmph."

They continued to drink their coffee and eat their poptarts in silence. Will got  
ready to stand up, but Mac pulled at his hand.

"What's the rush?"  
"I thought you wanted to get rid of me?"

"I just wanted you to stop complaining. Now that you look like a mountain man,  
you should stay. I mean, I'd really like it if you stayed. At least the rest of  
the day."

"I didn't come here with the intention of ruining your weekend, Mac, I swear. I  
just wanted to make sure you were okay and not punishing yourself for  
something."

"I know, Billy. If all you wanted was an E.P.,there's a fucking building full  
of them back in New York!"

"None as good or annoying as you, though."

"And you like it."

"No, not at all."

"Liar."

"So, what were your plans for the day? Is there room for one more?"

"Well, this is about it. Sitting by the lake, taking the row boat out to float  
and read, and maybe going for a hike later in the afternoon."

"Don't overexert yourself."

"Says the old man."

"If you keep making fun of me, I might just head back to town."

"No you wont."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because deep down inside you are having fun. Now, help me up. Let's stock up  
the boat with some reading material, blunts and wine."

"Wow, Mac. Are you planning on being able to row us back in? I am not saving you  
if you fall overboard."

"I am an excellent swimmer."

"When stoned and drunk?"

"I hope to not have to find out. Are you coming or what?"

He pulled her up and they headed back into the cabin to pack up Mac's unsavory  
list of boating essentials. They both sat facing each other in the boat, with  
Will by the oars. Will rowed them out to the middle of the lake and placed the  
oars in a resting position. Mac pulled out a blunt and lit it, taking a long  
drag and holding it back in her hands. She titled her head back and stared at  
the clouds. Will leaned forward and grabbed it, taking a long hit himself. They  
passed it back and forth a few times before putting it out and laying head to  
toe in the boat.

"This is relaxing. I can't remember a time when everything was so quiet."

"Me either. Maybe that time you rented that private villa on the beach. But even  
then, you could hear speed boats out in the distance."

"That was a fun vacation, except for you being terrified of jellyfish the entire  
time."

"I don't like jellyfish."

"I know, I know, calm down."

"I am quite calm, trust me," she said smiling. He hadn't seen her so relaxed and  
carefree in a long time. The two continued to talk, mainly about what each cloud  
looked like. Soon, both were asleep. Will woke first, about twenty minutes  
later, and just stared at her. She looked at peace out in the middle of lake in  
the middle of nowhere. He never would have guessed she would like camping. There  
was lot he didn't know about her, he realized. Mac woke up maybe 20 minutes  
later, smiling at the image of Will looking at the wilderness.  
Mac was the first to speak.

"That was a nice rest. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm guessing you  
didn't either?"

"It could have been worse. Thanks for sharing your sleeping bag."

"I am more than happy to share it with you again, tonight, if you'd like to  
stay. I mean, you don't have to, or answer right now. I just wouldn't mind is  
all."

Will felt awkward and wanted to change the subject. "I might be able to handle  
that."

"Shall we head in for lunch, then?"

Will rowed them back to the dock and they headed into the cabin for sandwiches  
and chips. They washed it down with some red wine.

"Tell me something. Is camping really about getting high and drinking?"

"Of course it is, Billy. Why do you think so many adults do it?"

"I thought it was to enjoy the great outdoors, wilderness at its best."

"Not even close. We used to come out here all the time in college to avoid the  
cops, get stoned, drunk, and have…"

"Sex? Mackenzie McHale, are you too embarrassed to say the word sex in front of  
me?"

"Sex."

Were they flirting? It certainly seemed like it. They told tales from college  
over lunch and took a long hike. By the time they got back, dusk was setting in.  
Mackenzie stacked up some wood and lit a fire. They both stared at it until Mac  
broke the silence.

"Why in the world would I be embarrassed to say the word sex in front of you  
Will? You've seen me naked in more ways than I can count?"

Will was momentarily stumped. Then he realized she was referring to their  
earlier conversation. "It's been awhile Mac. These days we're more used to  
arguing our way through a rundown meeting or shouting at the staff. We haven't  
exactly been talking about our sex lives or romantic entanglements."

"I didn't know you were still having a sexual entanglements," Mac said  
accusingly.

"Maaccccccccc…."

"What, Billy? Are we entering dangerous territory? Do you want to run away?" she  
asked while simultaneously dangling his keys.

"Give me those."

"No. You sit there and listen."

"Why are you going to ruin what was a nice day?"

"Because that is what I do. I ruin us. I hurt you. I make a mess of my life. But  
I am tired, Will, I am so tired. Just hear me out and then you can leave if you  
want."

He nodded his head, even though part of him thought running screaming into the  
woods was a better option.

"My father told me what you said to him when you asked permission to marry me. I  
think he knew more about your feelings than I did."

"Oh God, I don't want to get into this."

"Too bad. I've spent years learning that I can live without you. But I don't  
want to. My life is so much better with you in it. I think if you'd just give us  
a chance…"

"You're not the one that got your heart trampled."

"You're right. I guess I should just give up, then. Let the idea of us go. But  
you must know, I will love you until the day I die. You will be the last face I  
see."  
"Don't be so melodramatic. You're fifteen years younger than me. If anyone is  
dying first it's me" he said flippantly. He knew the minute the words came out  
of his mouth, it was the wrong this to say, if the look on her face was any  
indication.

Mac wiped her watery eyes. "Don't even talk like that."

"Why is it ok for you to talk about seeing my face on your deathbed, but I can't  
mention my eventual demise?" he asked, truly curious now.

"Mine was a declaration of my love, not a preview of my death!"

"Is this what it's come to Mac? We can declare our love for each other, we can  
imagine our deathbed confessions, but we can't LIVE together? What the hell is  
the point of that Mackenzie?!"

"You haven't declared anything, Will. Other than your desire to sleep with the  
entire tri-state area."

"That was three years ago!"

"It doesn't matter whether it was three years ago or three days ago Will! All  
I've heard from you over the past two years is how much you hate me or how much  
I hurt you. Is there anything I ever did right Will? Is there anything left  
between us that isn't awful and tearful and filled with regret?!"

"The best memories of my life all involve you. But I can't think of those and  
not remember how it all ended."

"Will you ever be able to not remember?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, then I guess there is nothing for me to lose." Mac stood up and walked  
over to where he was sitting. She kneeled down in front of him.

"What are you…"

Mac wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his lips to her. She kissed him  
hard and rough. Her tongue was pliant, begging for entrance. She felt the exact  
moment he gave in. He spread his legs a bit wider and allowed her to kneel  
closer to him. He placed one hand on her ass and one in her hair, pulling her  
impossibly closer.  
She pulled back first, her lips a tiny bit swollen from the kiss.

"Now can you forget?" she asked, smiling up at him.

He stared at her bewildered, a look of pure shock on his face.  
She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. He finally let go and had her  
sit next to him, cuddled up against his chest. "You know, I've been thinking,  
this camping thing isn't so bad after all."

"Yeah?" Mac asked, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. All the pot, drinking and sex, at least. I could do without the rowing  
and hiking."

"I don't know what you are talking about. There is no sex to be had in that  
cabin, Billy. It is way too uncomfortable. I am not a 20 year old anymore."

"I knew it!" he said loudly, jumping up. "You really don't like camping, you  
just came out here to punish me."

"I did not! I just never anticipated you showing up and wanting to have sex with  
me on an air mattress!"

"I want to have sex with you everywhere, Mackenzie."

"But what about what you just said about not being able to forget?"

"I still need to work on that, but I am sure a night at the Ritz tonight will  
get me closer."

"You have to be losing your mind. There is no way I am waiting three hours to  
sleep with you, now that I know how you feel."

"I hear there are some great resorts in the Hudson Valley?" he asked, hoping  
like hell he could get cell phone reception and his travel agent would take care  
of the rest. When Mackenzie McHale gave him THAT look, he knew he was in  
trouble. He needed to find a four star hotel FAST.

Will tried to talk to his travel agent but it was difficult with Mackenzie's  
mouth all over his neck and chest. When had she gotten his shirt off, anyway? He  
kept trying to push her back a bit with his free hand, but she only laughed and  
took on the challenge. "One second," he said into his phone. He pulled  
Mackenzie in for a very deep, very intense kiss. "Now behave, I am trying to  
find us a fucking bed that isn't filled with air," he ordered.

Mackenzie continued to paw at him, earning a strong glare from Will. She heard  
him yell into the phone one last order before hanging up, "I don't give a fuck  
how much it costs. Rent out the entire thing if you have to. Just have it ready  
in the next hour." He clicked off the phone and threw it into the dirt.

He couldn't help himself any longer. He had to have her in his arm, but not like  
this. Not so rushed and urgent. No, he was going to do this right.

"Mac, slow down."

"No."

"Mac."

"Billy," she said breathless.

"Mac, put the fire out and get the hell into my car. We'll come back for your  
stuff at some point."

Mackenzie didn't fight him on this one. She threw a bucket of water over the  
fire then another bucket of sand, ensuring all the embers were out. As soon as  
she was done, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into his car.

The minute they sat down, he was all over her. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Billy…"

"Mac. Before we go, you should know, you deserve to know, that, well, that I  
fucking love you, too."

"Such a romantic. I know you do, I was just waiting for you to admit it. Now  
drive."

He gave her one last kiss and revved up the engine, peeling out of the forest  
towards a hotel.

She reached over and laced her fingers through his, staring out the window at  
the night sky.

A few weeks later, Mac found herself in a row boat in the middle of central  
park, with a sparkling new ring on her finger.

And they lived happily ever after.

And Maggie somehow died in the forest retrieving Mac's car and belonging from  
the cabin.

THE END


End file.
